


what makes me feel better

by shinnayo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, definitely gay, how do y'all even tag, i write whatever i feel like but idk if it's even gOOD, it's my first time to write this sort of stuff damn, my mind at 1am i guess??, not-really-explicit-kissing, tbh i'm not sure about what this is just roll with it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnayo/pseuds/shinnayo
Summary: -- ; a wonsol drabble





	what makes me feel better

"So you finally realized throwing that tantrum was stupid?" Wonwoo asks with a chuckle between kisses. He feels the younger boy's hands run along his chest to tangle his fingers in his hair instead of replying in words.

Humming, Wonwoo pulls away to press his lips onto the crook of Hansol's neck, proceeding to gently nip and suck at a particularly sensitive spot. He hears a soft groan and smiles to himself. "You know, an answer any time soon would be nice," he murmurs against the skin, receiving a grunt.

"Whatever. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway," Hansol mumbled, lolling his head to the side to further expose his neck, taking in the tingling sensation Wonwoo's mouth brought. He was resting his back against the headboard of the bed and had his legs loosely wrapped around the older's waist. Wonwoo then slips his hands right under Hansol's shirt, massaging his hips. Chores were supposed to be the younger's main task for the day, but the moment the other casually waltzed into the room, the thought of cleaning anything at all was quickly thrown out the window.

"Not a big deal my fucking  _ass_ ," Wonwoo titters as he works his way towards the jawline, leaving behind light red marks that accompanied his tender kisses. He hears a huff and immediately stops to take a look at his sulking lover. "Honey, come on. Cheer up," he coos, gently bumping their noses together. "Listen now, I may have something that will be able to make you feel better."

Hansol just stares at him, eyes big and shining with curiosity.

"You remember my friend, Jihoon, don't you? Well, he was telling me about this new record store that opened about a week ago. I've been too busy to check it out but now that I'm not that occupied, would you like to come with me? It isn't too far."

Those eyes immediately light up and a wide smile graces the younger boy's face. "I'd love to."

"Then let's get going!"

Wonwoo is a little too quick to let go of him and attempts to get off the bed but is taken back by Hansol refusing to move from his current position. He raises a brow.

"Honey, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to see the store?"

"But can't we just wait a few minutes?" Hansol is pouting, pulling off something that the older knew too well. He then settles back down and takes both of his hands. "Okay, fine. But _only_ a few more minutes," he replies with playfulness in his tone before leaning in to kiss the grin off of Hansol's face.


End file.
